Never Forget
by ScottishButtCheeks
Summary: Once Jack finally gets what he's always wished for, someone to believe in him, the feeling overtime turns bittersweet. That feeling of uncertainty, that being believed in can't and won't last forever overtakes him and he begins to have nightmares about the future. And who else would be more attracted to nightmares than a certain man named Pitch.


Everything was white as far as the eye could see, you could say it was a perfect winter paradise.

Freshly fallen snow enveloped the entire town of Burgess, cars completely covered in the snowfall let alone the ground below. A pale face smirked at his own handy work, absolutely positive the kids of Burgess would be overjoyed by the amount of snow this season. He smiled just thinking of their reactions. The snowball fights would be out of this world, and he was getting more and more excited just thinking about it!

He knelt down on the soft snow below and made a few dozen snowballs while he had the chance. Sure, it would've been easier to just swing his staff and easily make a large supply of snowballs that any child would go nuts over in a snowball fight but for him,_really _making them made it all the more fun for himself.

By the time he finished he could already hear a few kids out and about with their friends, giggling and running around, some even making snow angels. Although he cared about every kid, let alone the kids in Burgess, Their was one in particular he wanted to personally check on.

He flew not too far to that familiar house now camouflaged in white, hopping to the boy's window and peering inside to see if he was even up to enjoy this awesome snow day. Fortunately for him, the boy was already getting his coat on, a toothy smile growing on his face as he ran out his room and headed for the front door.

Seeing the boy that first believed in him being that excited to see his work outside put him in the utmost spirit. It was almost a breath of fresh air to see Jamie excited about the snow. He wondered if he'd ever grow tired of it, but even if he did, that day of no longer loving the winter was definitely not today or anytime soon for that matter.

The boy rushed out and practically collapsed into the winter wonderland below. "Yes! A snow day!" He exclaimed as his cheeks were already turning a shade of red from the freezing temperature. Jack leaped down from the window and smiled at him, bowing like he just received a compliment. "Pretty good, huh? I went all out this time there's no way you guys won't have fun today! So cmon kiddo let's get started! I've got a whole pile of ammo just calling your name!"

Jamie looked right at him and smiled again. "I gotta get my friends, they're gonna love this!" Jack nodded in agreement, you couldn't have a snowball fight without a bunch of people afterall. The more the merrier!

"Yeah, I can ge-" He began until Jamie jumped to his feet and ran right through him, acting as if he didn't know or see Jack at all. He gasped like he just got the wind knocked out of him, putting a hand over his chest not because he was hurt but because he was utterly stunned. Wide eyes turned to face the retreating, excited boy that didn't even notice what he had just done. "W-Wha-..." His expression changed to a worried and distressed one. There was no way Jamie of all people would've forgotten about him. No way.

He forced a chuckle to practically make himself believe this was just a trick, a very harsh prank. The winter spirit remembered launching a nasty snowball at Jamie's face who knows how long ago but the point is maybe that's the reason he was pranking him like this. He nodded to himself, agreeing that it was the only explanation though the look in his eyes told a different story.

He shook it off and quickly followed Jamie, easily catching up to the boy since he had the wind on his side. "Hey Jamie you can cut it out now. I got it! I got it! No whirling a snowball at your face so truce?" He stared at him expectantly but the brunette didn't even try to look his direction. "Cmon Jamie, I get it!"

Jamie continued to run straight though, almost reaching his friend Caleb's house. Jack, growing more irritated by being blatantly ignored, zoomed infront of him to stop him but just like before, Jamie walked right through him without a second thought.

His eyes widened again, Jack taking a few steps back in shock. Not shock because of being walked through again per say but because...he really was forgotten. He gave Jamie one more anguished look before turning around.

And that's when he heard it.

_"Where's Jack?"_

His eyes lit up even if it wasn't Jamie's voice who said it but his friend Caleb who now accompanied him. If he still believed in him then there's no way Jamie didn't!

"Oh you mean Jack Griffin? I doubt he wants to come, he hates the cold! Haha his loss!"

And his hopes were crushed in that instant.

_"Why would anyone believe in you?"_

Jack suddenly looked up, glancing around for the person who said that all of a sudden.

_"You're not worth the time." _

He physically flinched after hearing that, glaring at his surroundings. "That's not true!"

_"Can't you see? If anyone ever believes in you it'll only be for a short period of time because you're not worth remembering"_

"No..."

_"And do you want to know why?"_

"Stop."

_"Because believing in you is like believing in a fly."_

"STOP"

Jack suddenly gasped, quickly sitting upright as he looked around in complete surprise. "It was...a dream?" He wiped away some sweat rolling down the side of his face and shook his head. "More like a nightmare..." He took a deep breath to calm himself and laid back down, racing a hand through his snowy white locks. "I need to stop eating Christmas cookies before bed..."

* * *

**Hello I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I'll probably continue with it tomorrow! Honestly I don't know where I'm going with this but who knows maybe some ideas will hit me as I continue to write. If you have any suggestions and ideas feel free to message me and tell me about them! I welcome criticism so if there's something I said which sounded weird or some words I didn't spell right feel free to point those out too! Thanks! **


End file.
